The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana×Impatiens auricoma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfuspeafro’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cartago, Costa Rica during November 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens hybrid cultivars with numerous flowers, unique flower coloration and flower shape, excellent basal branching, and an upright, compact to moderate growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of Fusion™ Radiance ‘Balfusradn’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,196, characterized by its single type light orange-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected on August 2005 in a controlled environment at Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2005 at Cartago, Costa Rica, Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.